


Visit

by RussianWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chubby, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Fucking, Hair Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced - Freeform, Wet & Messy, implied fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Unexpected heat fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Dean, never claimed to be a particularly good Alpha, he would have preferred—well, not to be an omega, because seriously! But, he wouldn't have minded being a beta. Sammy, all and all, made a far better Alpha than him: was the responsible type, the settling down type and all of that white picket fence shit. Dean could never imagine himself settling down, or having kids, or anything like that, then he met Benny.

Benny, whom Dean didn't even realize was an omega until the scent of heat hits him right in the face; rich and spicy like Benny's jambalaya, and how is this Dean's life? He curses a blue streak, everything in him screaming to get the hell out of Dodge, while his knot pulls him further into the house, up the stairs to where Benny's bedroom is and where the man is bound to be.

Benny who is a fucking _unbonded omega in heat_.

Benny who's a head taller than Dean, barrel-chested and strong enough to fling sacks of flour, and potatoes around without any effort. He works hard and drinks hard, and Dean would never have guessed that Benny could take a knot. Whenever he allowed himself to think about the man, Dean had always kind of imagined getting pinned down by Benny and fucked until he screamed, and now, judging from the scent, it's Benny who needs the fucking.

From the bottom of the stairs, he can already hear Benny moan, and wet squishing sounds of—Dean's brain short-circuits and all he can think about is getting into the room down the hall and balls deep into Benny's hot, wet cunt.

He kicks the door open, and the sight of Benny has him weak at the knees.

Benny's been in heat for a while from the smell of him, there is barely any oxygen left in the room, the stank of sex and sweat overwhelming everything else. The bed is a mess, and on top of it—Dean whimpers because bare-assed and desperately riding a fucking huge dildo Benny is beautiful.

Omega males are different, Dean had learned that at school and everything, but he'd never seen an actual Omega male outside of porn and everyone knows that those usually have surgery and stuff—only Benny's furry pectorals are swollen and his nipples—, Dean has to check if he isn't drooling because he can barely think past the sudden need to suck on those fat, raspberry coloured nips, possibly chew and bite too until Benny is delirious with need, or possibly gets violent wrestling Dean down and stuff himself with Dean's dick.

He can't really see Benny's cunt from where he's standing, not with Benny's tree trunk thighs in the way and the plush ass cheeks Dean wants to decorate with the imprints of his hands, if he doesn't get distracted by Benny's fat, stubby little omega dick that would fill his mouth just right.

"Benny!" He moans, taking a step forward, shuddering and stumbling when Benny's eyes open and he moans needily, "dude!" He doesn't know what to say, how to ask if Benny wants Dean to knot his horny cunt until both of them pass out from exhaustion, "dude, why didn't you tell me?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

Any other time he wouldn't have cared, or maybe only cared a little because he'd been thinking about hitting on the guy—Benny doesn't answer, but he does raise himself off the dildo, and Dean suddenly wonders if Benny would like Dean's fist spreading him open, stretching him out good and proper before knotting him like they are trying for a litter.

Benny's nostrils flair as he takes in Dean's scent gets a really good picture of just how much Dean is currently perving on his distress. Dean is pretty good with rejection, he's dealt with it a lot throughout his life, it's what he expects—except Benny looks down at where Dean's dick is drilling a hole through his jeans and drops to all fours giving Dean his first look at his swollen, dripping cunt.

Dean has never seen anything as beautiful in his life, none of the beta girls and boys that are his usual fare compare, and it's not even because Benny is an omega, it's because it's Benny—and if Dean doesn't get his jeans undone right that very second he's going to die. Benny smells too damn good for Dean to think straight, his cunt tightens and releases like it's already milking an invisible dick, a fat, glistening glob of slick spilling over the puffy rim and sliding down along the perineum to hang off of Benny's small but densely furred balls.

If that isn't an invitation, Dean doesn't know what is, he isn't sure how he gets his dick out of his pants but somehow he manages it and gets himself onto the bed. His hand trembles when he takes himself in hand, the head of his dick bumping the rim of Benny's cunt lightly, a thin thread of slick and pre-come spinning out between them. Dean aims again, and this time Benny's cunt sucks him in, impossibly hot and slick and so good Dean almost goes cross-eyed.

He growls, and digs his finger into Benny's meaty hips, snapping his hips forward, curling himself over Benny's broad back, and of course he's too short to sink his teeth into the back of Benny's neck, all he can do is pants wetly against the spot between Benny's shoulder blades and hump mindlessly until for the first time he feels his knot swell, and doesn't pull out but grinds himself even further in instead.

Practically lying on top of Benny, he gropes at the meaty flanks, and the thick, bouncing belly, working his way up to the heavy tits that swing with every one of his thrusts slapping together in counterpoint to the sound of Dean's own hips slapping against Benny's ass. He finds the fat raspberry nipples by feel and twists them viciously, cursing up a blue streak when Benny tightens around him like a vice and his knot pops locking them together and Dean feels himself coming—

He's never actually knotted anyone before, hadn't thought he was missing out on anything and he's been so, so horribly _wrong._ Benny groans and curses under him, his cunt tightening almost painfully as Dean empties his balls and empties his balls, and starts to worry a little that something is wrong, but it feels so damn good that he almost doesn't care.

"Benny, god! Benny!" He can't help repeat over and over again, groping and petting and reaching down to close his hand around Benny's fat, little dick that's almost too slick for him to get a proper grip, jerking him off as best he can.

Benny's hand wraps around Dean's, and together they keep stroking until Benny shudders and groans and comes all over their hands.            


End file.
